


Bright Side of Rain

by margoteve



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: F/M, Megamind Kink Meme, Smut, also from 2011, another old work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7342822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margoteve/pseuds/margoteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another story transfer from FF.net. Megamind and Roxanne get caught in the rain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright Side of Rain

Heavy rain poured down on them. Raindrops hit their tangled bodies, strengthening each sensation, setting their senses on fire. A lightning bolt illuminated their entwined silhouettes. The constant growls of the thunder muted their moans, leaving a sleeping Metro City oblivious to their passion.

But how did this happened? How did they end up there, on that balcony?

_Earlier on…_

The doors were shut. Roxanne couldn't believe it! She pulled the handle forcefully with no effect.

"It's stuck," she said out loud, announcing the fact.

"You're kidding me right?" Megamind asked her with disbelief. "Let me see."

He moved her aside and tried to open the balcony doors himself. With the same result.

"I can't believe it," he huffed.

"I told you so." Roxanne rubbed her arms.

Somewhere close to them, they could hear thunder rumble. The woman groaned. _Great, now it's going to rain. Thank you, Murphy's Law!_

They had been on a date. Usual stuff; a movie, dinner, a walk in the park… They tried to move slowly; it had been nearly half a year since Tighten's defeat, and Megamind's Museum was supposed to open the following day.

"Maybe you can dehydrate them?" Roxanne asked her beau.

"Uh-huh…" His cheeks turned violet as he blushed, embarrassed. "Well, you see…"

"You forgot your De-gun…" she finished for him. The night was just getting better and better. She rubbed her temple. "Fine, you can drop me downstairs. I'll just take the stairs."

"Yes, that's a good idea." Megamind quickly helped her back onto the hover-bike and started the engine…or at least, he tried to. The bike remained silent. Another crash of thunder struck, muffling the curse which escaped his lips.

Roxanne hid her face in her hands, sighing loudly and looked at the sky. Another crash of thunder rumbled in the sky, accompanied by a lightning bolt breaking through the clouds. The rain heavily began to pour down and she was stuck in the middle of the night on her balcony. _Great, just great_.

"I'll call Minion," the blue man said once she was off the bike. She nodded at him and looked away, watching the show above her. Suddenly a lightning bolt struck close by, causing her to scream and fall back. Megamind caught her before she hit the floor.

"You okay?" he asked her with panic in his eyes.

"Yes… yes, just… startled…" She could feel her heart racing. Megamind hugged her, trying to calm her down and helped her back on her feet. Then they noticed that the whole city had a black out. And the rain had begun to grow heavier.

Roxanne and Megamind tried to make the best of what the door frame of the balcony doors could offer, but they were already drenched. The blue hero tried to call his sidekick through his watch. Unfortunately the device let out only a constant buzz. Megamind growled, frustrated.

"That lightning bolt must have jammed the watch's communication system." He slid down the glass doors. "And I still had no time to make it waterproof…"

"So, we're stuck out here?" Roxanne sat down next to him.

Megamind looked at her, noticing her shivers and took off his cape. "Here, wear this." He helped her put it on. "And it seems that yes, we're stuck out here. Sorry."

"What for?"

"Well, if I had just listened to Minion and took the car… Sorry." He dropped his eyes and turned his head away.

Roxanne bit her lower lip. _Damn you, flashbacks._ "Hey, look at this from the bright side. At least it's not snowing!" She tried to cheer him up. "And thanks for the cape." She found his gloved hand and squeezed it gently.

He snorted. "Knowing the laws of fate, the rain should turn into a snowstorm right about now."

She hit him playfully on the arm.

"Sorry, sorry." He laughed, raising his hands in defense. Roxanne huffed, but she couldn't hide the smile on her face. She sent him a playful glance and chuckled.

"Knowing our luck, something should explode right about now, and some new crazy villain would challenge you to a duel."

"Oh, really? I thought that, with this setting, count Dracula would appear in front of us, trying to kidnap you," he teased.

"Hey! Why am I always the one getting kidnapped? Maybe it should be _you_ this time?" She tried to sound offended.

"I'm afraid you make a much better kidnapee, especially like this." He eyed the drenched dress which clung to her under the cape.

This earned him another hit on the arm and they both burst out laughing, trying to come up with a better idea as to what they should do.

Finally they calmed down, realizing how close they had become during their joking; his arm was around her shoulders and her arm was around his waist. Their eyes met. Megamind's other arm sneaked around her waist, bringing her closer to him as he shifted from sitting to nearly kneeling, her other hand rested against his chest. Their lips met in a feather like kiss.

Roxanne felt as if lightning had struck her; her breathing quickened as well as her heart beat. Her hand tried to get a hold on Megamind as they deepened the kiss, but his suit was so slippery from the rain that she couldn't. His eyes were still closed. His breathing was ragged. Then, very slowly, his eyes opened and met her gaze.

"Roxanne, I think we should stop," he whispered to her, his fingertips stroking her hair.

"But I don't want to…" she pouted, mischief gleaming in her eyes. She knew he too didn't want to stop; she could see this in his eyes.

And she would not let him stop.

Another flash of lighting lit up the sky, followed by a crash of a thunder, as she swiftly placed him on the completely soaked floor.

"You're in my clutches, Megamind." She smiled wickedly.

His slightly shocked face was priceless, but then he quickly recovered and began playing her game.

"What should I do now, oh Temptress?"

"How about…" She placed on finger against her lips, in fake gesture of deep thinking. Then she lowered her head and hissed seductively into his ear, "Bringing me to justice?"

"Hmm… Sounds promising."

His arms wrapped tightly around her. Their bodies pressed tightly against each other. Their tongues were, once again, fighting for dominance. His wandering hands were exploring what he could reach, removing his cape from her. His fingers were squeezing, drawing circles and massaging her body. Roxanne shivered under his touch. She should have been cold with the downpour around her, but all she could feel was the fire he had set alight inside of her. She had no idea how much passion he had hidden from her until now.

She was in a slightly worse position, having very little direct access to him, thanks to his thick leather – and now slippery – suit. She whined in his mouth and separated from him.

Sitting back, she had to steady herself by resting both of her hands over his chest. She pulled at his suit, trying to get it off of him. Megamind chuckled and sat up straight, whispering in her ear.

"The zipper is on the back."

Even with that info, her fingers had quite the challenge finding it. She huffed, frustrated, but then smiled triumphantly after finding it and unzipping it completely, then pulling the upper part of the suit off of him with a wet, smacking noise.

Finally, he was almost bare to her. She ran her fingers across his blue chest in wonder. He was slim, but just beneath the smooth skin she could feel wiry and strong muscles. Roxanne lowered her head and licked a trail over his shoulder, tasting the rain from his skin and sucking on the side of his neck. She heard his abrupt intake of air and his hands strengthening the grip on her.

"Like that?" she chuckled slightly to herself, seeing how his eyes were shut and how he bit down on his lower lip. Then his eyes opened and something darker flashed through them, and before she could realize what was happening, she was the one laying in the rainwater on her balcony's floor.

"You have no idea," Megamind growled into her ear, making her breath hitch in her throat, and causing butterflies in her stomach with anticipation as to what he would do next.

A shiver ran through her as she watched him from down below. Lightning lit up his figure above her, his electric green eyes piercing into her with a mixture of lust and love.

His gaze slipped lower. His fingers drew circles around the strap of her dress and he looked a bit indecisive for a moment.

She was about to tell him to go ahead and remove the dress, but suddenly he did that even without her saying, and the piece of clothing was thrown somewhere in the corner of the balcony.

"That's better." He smiled triumphantly, staring down on her soaked body. "Hmm… No bra, Miss Ritchi? How kind of you."

She blushed furiously and tried to cover herself, but he quickly stopped her. "Na-ah." He chuckled. "Too late for this. It seems that now, you're in _my_ clutches, Temptress. And there will be no hero to save you _this_ time."

"If, by any chance, a hero tries to rescue me… I'll kick him back out," she announced.

"That's the spirit." Megamind smiled broadly and freed her arms.

He looked at her then. Laying naked, soaked in the rain, her hair wet and messy. Her body shining from the water. He could do anything to her. But he just looked at her; each soft curve of her body, each hollow and pile... Those soft peaks of her chest, flat stomach, generous hips… She was a promise. A feast. And he was hungry…

He tasted her. She tasted of rain. Water. And he drinks. Licks everything dry, just to have more of it. The dip of her neck, the peak of her nipple. He sucked, bit and kissed. Massaged, squeezed and fondled. Her body. And oh how sweetly she responded. Those mewling sounds. Moans and begging. He pretended not to hear. The thunder was muting her. But it was just a game. Before the final touch. But it seemed there was a barrier there. Those white, lacy panties.

He played a bit with the elastics, enjoying her urgencies until he finally slid it down and spread her legs wide open for him.

He was having so much fun teasing her. Watching her squirm more. It was all a game, really. But also a cover up. He was delaying what would come next. Maybe if he tired her enough… His fingers found the right spot. He applied the right pressure and she was off… Finally screaming for him… Screaming his name. How sweet a sound that was…

"Megamind…" she whispered then. Her chest was rising and falling quickly, her body shaken to the core.

"Tired, Miss Ritchi?" He smiled and licked his fingers clean, making sure she saw him do it.

"More…"

He froze. "Are you sure?"

She gave a quick nod.

"There'll be a surprise…" he warned her.

"Okay…" she gulped. That short statement of his made her realize that he wasn't exactly human. She knew he was an alien (hard to hide that when his skin is blue and his head was enormous by human standards), but this fact hadn't struck her… until now. He was just too… human. One minute in his presence and she forgot that he wasn't.

She watched as he sat down with his back facing her, and slid the suit off completely. She noticed a sudden nervousness in him. She moved closer to him, pressing her chest to his back and kissed his shoulder.

"Relax," she whispered into his ear and wrapped her arms around him.

His wet skin glimmered sliver in the light of the lightning. She stroked the back of his neck with her nose, giving it a slight lick. Her fingertips stroked delicately over his wet chest and stomach. Her mouth teased his sensitive ear and left red marks on his neck.

"Roxanne." Her name felt so good on his lips.

Feeling proud of herself and a bit more courageous, Roxanne looked down to where his manly parts were and her mouth formed a surprised 'o'.

Megamind noticed her surprised stillness, and when he saw where she was looking, he blushed a generous fuchsia. "Well you see, about this…"

Suddenly she burst out laughing.

"Well I don't see anything funny about that!" he huffed, and splashed her with some water from the balcony floor. Just to prove a point, since they were both soaked.

She calmed down a bit and wiped her face from the rain, with little effect since it was still heavily raining.

"Sorry, sorry." She moved closer and kissed his cheek. "But… well… you're… normal." She giggled.

"That's why I said there'll be a surprise…"

She began to laugh again. "Yeah, just when I thought about tentacles…" She snickered when she saw his utterly shocked face.

"I don't know you…"

"Sorry," She kissed him on the lips, "but you have to admit; it _was_ pretty funny."

The blue man sighed. "Miss Ritchi, you certainly know how to ruin the mood…"

"Then maybe you can restore it?" Roxanne winked at him playfully.

"Maybe you can help me?"

They both giggled, but soon those giggles turned into moans and long passionate sighs as they joined together for the first time; moving together for the first time; became one for the first time… The rain rose and fell with them, the thunder storm crashing around them. And when they laid wrapped in each other's arms and his cape, the sky cleared, showing only half of the moon.

"You know what?" Megamind kissed the top of Roxanne's head.

"Mm?" The reporter was a bit too tired for full speech.

"I think I like the rain, now." He smiled and she snickered.


End file.
